


Mistaken Identity

by marvelslittleshits



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Eating, Consentacles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Threesome - F/M/Other, Venom is poly af, because venom, lots of cringing eddie, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelslittleshits/pseuds/marvelslittleshits
Summary: What happens when Eddie gets a new neighbor? Well, the walls are thin and she hears everything. It doesn't help her sleep one bit especially considering her name.





	1. What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> I fell down the veddie hole!
> 
> Sorry I haven't written in a bit. I legit have a fear of posting my writing online so this is a huge (gut-wrenching) step for me but... here's to the new year! *Throws it at you and runs*

Eddie was happy. Even if their new apartment was just as shitty as the last one he still felt satisfied, at home with Venom. After the rocket blew up, there was a rush of emotion, a confession of his true feelings and now he’s somehow in a stable relationship with an alien symbiote. _His_ alien symbiote.

Though the elevated level of that happy hormone that he’d been severely lacking before could also be because his symbiote was now quite literally up his ass on a daily basis, making him cum like it’s was a daily practice. Not that he minded.

“Fuck, V, right there, love,” Eddie groaned, pulled from his wandering thoughts by the brush of a tendril against that bundle of nerves. 

**Our prostate** , Venom helpfully provides, but avoids it in the next thrust. 

“Come on, V, don’t tease me,” he complained, pushing his hips back against the tendril only to be denied even more. 

**You seem distracted.** They state, almost pulling out entirely.

And Eddie had to admit he was entertaining himself by imagining Venom as some sort of prescription. ‘Glob of sentient slime, take in the ass twice daily with fluids.’

**We can stop,** Venom reminds him. **If you are not interested.**

“No darling I’m—“ Eddie cut himself off when he went to look back at his other **better** half. The smug bastard was smirking, teasing even more now. “Well maybe you should make my brain stop wandering. Come on V, fuck me stupid.”

**Impossible. You are already as dumb as it gets.** They reply jokingly though Eddie feels that he definitely sparked something with that challenge.

When the next thrust is a perfect brush of friction against his _prostate_ he gets his answer.

“Ohfuckshitdamn, yessss,” Eddie hissed when the friction didn’t stop but got more intense. More tendrils wrapped around his hips and suddenly the tentacle in his ass started to feel more like a cock. Eddie sighed as the humanoid form Venom sometimes took pressed their body against his back and ass, thickly muscled and hung like a horse. The next thrust had Eddie stuttering things that were not actual words but mindless gibberish, any stream of consciousness thrown out the window.

Venom fucked him just like he wanted, hard and deep but close… oh so close together with his love. The sound of their slick alien cock in his ass never ceasing to make him shudder. He never claimed to be vanilla but sex with Venom was on a whole new level of kinky. Especially when his darling could change form and basically shove the shape of anything he wanted up Eddie’s ass.

Reading his mind, Venom began to form ribs on his cock that had Eddie sounding like he was reciting a keyboard smash. 

“Ah, V, V, uh, gah—Fuck I’m close,” he managed to grit out mostly from habit. Venom knew. They always knew.

After playing with their Eddie’s ass for nearly half an hour, they were expecting this. Venom reached around and took Eddie’s cock in their large claw, causing the other to shout just from the idea of those claws so close to his junk. The symbiote stroked him with purpose. They craved the hormones and endorphins sex with their Eddie created. Venom wanted the high and was just as addicted to this as their partner. Not that they’d admit it out loud.

**Come for us, Eddie.** Their voice was equally as wrecked now, no ability to hide it in Eddie’s mind.

“Oh, fuck, V!” Eddie wailed, his body going tight as he came in the sheets and then gracelessly fell into it.  
  
Venom pulled out their cock and let it their form become fluid again, only poking out a tendril a moment later when Eddie was quiet even in their mind.

  **Eddie…**

“Hngh,” the man groaned, shuddering in the afterglow but more or less down for the count. Venom’s smugness was strong enough that Eddie responded by flipping his symbiote lover the bird to which Venom responded with a dark chuckle that made him shiver.

 

___

 

The next morning, Eddie hobbled out of bed realizing that his partner had neglected to heal him of his soreness. He couldn’t even complain really when the twinge in his ass just made his whole body flush at the memory. 

**You love it, Eddie.**

“I didn’t say that,” Eddie retorted, limping over to pour himself a cup of coffee. He took a deep sip and exhaled. 

Then suddenly there was a crash. 

With his enhanced senses, Eddie could pick out cursing. 

“Son of a bitch, my motherfucking toe,” a female voice growled. 

Eddie took another sip of his coffee before curiosity got the best of him. He grabbed his poor excuse for a robe and wandered out into the hallway.

“Ya alright?” He said before even looking over, expecting to see someone he passed in the hall a few times.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m good. Just, moving things in,” she replied and that got Eddie to look up.

“Oh, you’re… my new neighbor,” Eddie said, blinking at the pile of boxes at the door right next to his before he did a double take.

 Now Eddie wasn’t really an artist per say. He wrote non-fiction new articles but he could appreciate beauty and aesthetics as well as the next guy. This woman was beautiful but that didn’t in a word describe what he was seeing. He was sure she must be some sort of starlet that he was forgetting the name of.

She had that Hollywood beauty but in a more natural way. Her natural hair was in some sort of complex twist that looked effortless but probably took forever to master and her deep brown eyes were lined with thick lashes that batted at him.

The deep rich color of her skin was just as captivating as the soft curves it wrapped around. There was a small patch of skin showing under the hem of her shirt and he had an urge to lick it that was definitely not his. 

_God, Venom, why?_

**It looks like chocolate, Eddie!**

If Eddie could facepalm without arousing suspicion he would. A mental one would have to do. 

**…looks so tasty**

_What did I tell you about eating the neighbors?_

“Um, I, I am yeah, S-sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night,” the woman stuttered bringing attention to her lips and oh, god, Eddie was staring, he needed to not do that.

“Rough first night?” he asked, internally berating himself for losing his ability to socialize.

“Something like that. It’s nice to meet you…” she waited for him to fill in the rest.

“Oh, Eddie, Eddie Brock,” he replied a second later. 

“Eddie, that’s… wait…A-are you— the guy on TV?” she asked, laughing awkwardly. Eddie couldn’t help but pick up on the fact that she looked just as flustered as he did.

**She thinks you’re sexy, Eddie.**

_Please, shut up._

“Yes, that would be me: the guy,” he replied. 

**We can tell. She’s imagining you naked, Eddie.**

_V, I swear to God._

Eddie coughs, sipping more of his coffee. “Did you uh, are you, do you need help with that?”

The woman looked down as if she just remembered there were boxes spilling out on the floor. “Right, no, I got it. I didn’t mean to ruin your coffee ritual,” she replied, kneeling down on the floor to toss everything into the box again. Eddie looked down and flushed.

_Not a word, V._

His symbiote was merciful and stayed quiet.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m from New York, loud crashing noises were part of the city’s ambience,” he joked, standing there awkwardly as the woman picked everything up herself with a determined look that he’d seen on Anne’s face many times before.

His new neighbor laughed and kicked open her door. “I’ll try not to be too loud.”

He will not admit to watching her go even if Venom has created a monster out of his libido. Eddie was still somewhat of a decent guy who didn’t leer. Suddenly it occurred to him, she had yet to give him a name.

He walked over closer and picked up a box anyway just to have something to do. “I uh, never got your name,” he muttered, focusing intently on the back of her head.

“Oh.” The woman laughed like it’s some sort of inside joke. “It’s Vee, Vee Hart.” She takes the box even if her nose wrinkles adorably at the gesture. “You really don’t have to help me, Eddie. I’m good,” she insisted.  
  
Eddie stepped back and held up his hands. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it. It was nice meeting you, Vee,” he said, slightly confused as embarrassment covered Vee’s face.

**Eddie…**

“Y-you too,” she said before turning away again.

Eddie took that as his cue to leave.

**Eddie!**

_Wait a minute, V._

He shuffled back into his own apartment and closed the door. He was ashamed to say that only then did the realization dawn on him.

“Oh god, she heard us,” he groaned, the color draining from his face.

**_I_ was not the noisy one.** 

“She heard _me_ and I said… I _moaned_ her na—Oh god why?” he said sliding down his door to sit on the floor and hopefully melt into it.

Venom chuckled and took the liberty of downing the rest of Eddie’s coffee into his materialized mouth.

**Eddie, we’re hungry.**


	2. Mistakes were made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Vee's point of view about Eddie's romantic couplings and the night after. Needless to say, she ain't okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting is probably off but.. *orisa voice* I'm still new at this!

Vee was immediately regretting putting her bed up against the wall.

She had moved here because she snagged her dream job of being a cameraman for a news show that definitely fit her style of nitty, gritty, up close and unfiltered. Everything was planned. How she saved the money, how she bought the moving van and drove it cross country and bought a used car of a white dude with a slightly disturbing mustache and, sigh, matted nasty hair that he tried to pass for locs. She rented her place within a week and made sure it was virtually right next to her job’s office. She had planned out her apartment move in and designed her room to a tee but..

Her bed was put against the wall. The wall that separated her from her neighbor.

The paper thin wall.

Normally she could vibe with someone having a healthy sex life but this… this was over the top. Headphones in music blaring but it didn’t matter because she could _feel_ it. Finally she just gave up and pulled out her headphones.

Maybe she could bang on the wall.

_“Ohfuckshitdamn, yessss.”_

But that would be kind of a bad first impression from a new neighbor right?

It would probably be easier to think if she couldn’t hear the slapping, squelching sound of _something_ being shoved _somewhere._ She watched porn as much as the next girl and had sex a few times in her nearly thirty years of living but nothing sounded quite like what she was hearing next door.

She should probably stop _listening…_

She searched around to where her headphones had fallen in her frustration.

..but damn, that twink was getting it _hard_.

She almost felt sorry for him if it wasn’t for the obvious noises of pleasure he was making.

She should really stop—

_“Ah,_ **_Vee, Vee_ ** _, uh, gah—Fuck I’m close!”_

What the fresh _fuck_?

A sudden shiver ran down her spine and her headphones were forgotten. She feel heat pooling in her belly and squirmed looking down at her crotch like it had betrayed her. Now was not the time to be turned on. 

It didn’t help that she had a thing for gay porn which her last boyfriend thought was “a little weird” and she had a strap on tucked away in her moving van that she used to prove him wrong.

She wouldn’t have even really though these were two gay guys if it weren’t for the fucking growls the other guy was making. She’d heard of animalistic but this was taking it to monster level. She was totally not turned on by the growls and completely silent words wise. The strong silent types where never her thing, nah. Her last three boyfriends where just… _chunky_ and _shy_. Shit, she was really screwed right now. Definitely keeping her hands to her sides over the covers. She would not get off to the desperate sounds of her neighbor babbling while the other growled and somehow fucked even harder. She would not imagine the two in bed, one, smaller, pinned down being fucked into the mattress like no tomorrow. His voice, the twink’s, was starting to sound so wrecked as a stream of nonsense left his lips. She was familiar with being in that state but she wasn’t going to think about that as she realized…

He’s about to come.

Oh, fuck. She had spent the last ten seconds convincing herself that she heard wrong. That he had said something else like… Steve? Wow she was bad at this.

She didn’t get another chance because—

_“Oh, fuck,_ **_Vee_ ** _!”_

Thunk.

Was it over?

Maybe for them but she was definitely not over it. She could feel all the blood pooling in her core, jolts of pleasure making her labia swollen and sensitive. And she was _so wet_. What the hell, Vee? You can’t get turned on by your neighbors fucking.

But… it wasn’t her fault they were loud as sin. She could still hear the loud panting of the twink and his little blissed out noises that honestly were _NOT HELPING_. Vee squirmed in her shitty blow up mattress, freezing when it started to make noise.

They couldn’t hear her, nope. Even if that idea did makes pleasure jolt like tongue to the clit. She moved over onto her back wondering where she went wrong in her life. She used to be such a clean, missionary sex kind of girl. Okay, maybe that was not at all true but she was not one to get off on hearing people fuck without their knowledge. That was pervert level stuff, right?  
  
Right?

God, she needed to get laid.

 

__

 

It was safe to say that Vee did not get any sleep that night. She spent the rest of the night swiping on Tinder and realizing why she hated the app in the first place.

A dick pic was not a pick up line, gentlemen. And if another fucker called her “exotic” she was going to go on a rampage.

Instead of continuing this inane attempt to find the proverbial needle in the haystack, she forced herself to get dressed and grab a coffee.

When she returned she decided to pick up a few boxes too just to have more than a bed and a suitcase in her apartment.

She slowly went up the steps and was really doing great until she realized she had to get her keys out. A smart person would have set the boxes down but this was her brain on little to no sleep and apparently useless coffee.

Needless to say the boxes fell. On her _fucking foot._

“Son of a bitch, my motherfucking toe,” Vee cursed, remembering at the last second to be quiet because her neighbors were probably still sleeping.

She was about to do some slapstick style hopping around to release the pain (that was totally a thing right?) when her neighbors door opened and the man of her dreams walked out asking if she was okay.  
  
Oh no. Oh no… _he’s hot._

But gay, she said, really trying not to stare. She could tell by his voice that this wasn’t the “other Vee” but the one who shouted his name. Definitely not a twink then.

Her brain was working on autopilot while she went through the motions of small talk when his name stopped her in her tracks.

“Oh, Eddie, Eddie Brock,” Eddie motherfucking Brock of her new job the motherfucking the Eddie Brock Report said. She legit had a moment of complete panic at the sudden realization that the guy that was _her boss_ (not really but he was certainly above the line*) had been the one shouting her name as he was railed into by a guy that was… strangely absent. (Good thing too because that would have been an awkward introduction.)

Her brain has a spasm and what comes out is: “Eddie, that’s… wait…A-are you— the guy on TV?”

Someone please just end her suffering right then and there. Especially when he responded like any other normal dude would when talking to a fan girl: awkwardly. Could she just sink into the floor?

It took her a moment to realize he was still offering her help with her boxes despite her unprofessional behavior.

She definitely had to say no and get away before he asked her name. Or something equally awful like ‘We weren’t being too loud last night, were we?’

Then he was talking about New York like his accent didn’t give him away after speaking for two seconds (and do weird things to her stomach. Bad Vee, no!) and wait… was this guy trying to say _she_ was loud?

“I’ll try not to be too loud,” she said with as much petty sarcasm as she could fit into her voice with only one sentence before making her exit.

Either this guy was oblivious as all hell or had a really good poker face because he didn’t once look embarrassed. Maybe he had no shame… speaking of… did he check out her ass when she walked away?

No, that’s not right, she totally imagined that.

She stood a moment too long thinking about that when Eddie nearly scared the soul out of her body.

He didn’t get her name, he said. She didn’t want to give it, she thought. Damn her Southern hospitality making the reply automatic.

She was sure then Eddie would get out as soon as possible, but he just stood there. Bless his heart, at least he had a pretty face on camera. That she would have to look at… focus on and try not to think of how it looked fucked out and sated. Right, so she was definitely not spending another second in his presence. Nope. Not when he was leaning up against her door like something out of the sexiest man alive issue of People. (Man, Idris was killing it last year, unf)

She rushed him off none too politely with a face that was definitely giving her away and spent the next couple of hours venting her sexual frustration on the dozens of boxes filled with stuff she decided were definitely too important to keep with her parents in Atlanta.

By the end of the night, she was fully unpacked and finishing up building her bed that she couldn’t find any room for since everything else was planned out perfectly in her space. She did manage to at least pull the bed out from the wall a bit so she guessed wasn’t too bad. Maybe they didn’t do it every night.

They couldn’t possibly with the way the guy was fucking Eddie. So she could finally sleep in peace.

But now she was thinking about it… Vee remembered she had unpacked her battery operated boyfriend and shamelessly went to go find it. It didn’t count if they weren’t currently fucking right. She hardly even heard any noise from the other apartment. Was he out? She had seen him leave a few times (and might have hid behind her moving truck when he drove off on his fucking _motorcycle._ Seriously, could he not? _)_

God, she was acting like she lived with her parents again. She finished up the house warming wine on of her friends snuck into her van (thank god it was red) and decided, fuck it.

She was an adult woman. It was time for some self-love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Above the line- For those who don't know in TV and Film production there's a hierarchy of roles. Crew and assistant tend to only get paid hourly or a chunk sum whereas Directors, Writer, Producers and some Major Actors will be paid a portion of the profits. These people "above the line" of profit and tend to be pretty important to the survival of the set so they get promise of profits to encourage them to stay on the project the entire time. People "below the line" are easily replaced without completely derailing production so hourly, or salaried wages suffice. (though to me everyone is important!!! PA LOVE) Wow. Okay, that was a long explanation. I hope it made sense. *throws out the 'More You Know' rainbow*
> 
> Not sure about this one because I'm still developing this character and I apparently don't write about vag enough, oops. Oh well, I tried. Lemme know what you think. Tune in next time for Venom convincing Eddie to do the do still because this symbiote it horngry.


	3. Driving to distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom convinces Eddie to stop thinking so much with a few new tricks up their sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these comments are giving me life!!! Thank you so much! Special thanks to my lovely partner for beta reading and generally putting up with me as a writer. This chapter is a bit longer than the others. Enjoy <3

**Eddie…**

_Ven, no._

Eddie made sure to put his nose to the grindstone today and knock out a few leads he found, sources he could use and even grabbed a snack for Venom. His last excursion he came back through the window and once Venom had uncovered him, he became an instant couch potato.

Of course that gave him time to think about _it._

God, he was never going to be able to face his new neighbor again. And she seemed really nice. 

**Why so upset, Eddie? Humans watch each other mate all the time.**

_That’s porn, love. We were just causing a racket._

**We aren’t good enough for porn?**

_I didn’t say—_

**We gave her a good show. How is that bad?**

Luckily Eddie hadn’t grabbed his nightly beer yet because if he had it would have been spat back out over his lap. Even so, he still managed to find a way to choke on air. Venom quickly tried to sooth the irritation in his throat.

“She doesn’t want a show. She wants to sleep. We gotta keep quiet, okay?” he rasped out at the lowest volume he could manage.

**She would sleep better if she enjoyed the show.**

“Jesus Christ, V, what’s gotten into you today?” he sputtered. His mind was quickly trying to push away the vivid image of his neighbor getting off while Venom bent him over the kitchen counter.

**Horny, Eddie.**

Eddie sighed fondly. “You always are after a hunt, darling. Let’s just watch some TV.”

Venom draped his snake-like form around Eddie’s shoulders with a huff and used a wondering tendril to grab the remote. They handed it to Eddie but stilled suddenly sinking into his host’s skin again.

“W-wha…?”

**Heard something.**

That had Eddie tensing up. He focused closely, trying to pick out the sound Venom was hearing.

Buzzing.

He searched around for his phone, wondering who would call him, heading closer to the sound before he nearly knocked into a wall. He ever so gracefully avoided it and moved towards his bedroom where it seemed to be loudest. Right as he came up to his nightstand, the sound became much clearer.

Wait, this buzzing wasn’t stopping, more like a fancy toothbrush than his phone’s silent hum.

**Eddie, Eddie, listen.**

So he stilled again and really focused his enhanced senses. He was starting to think this was some kind of prank.

_“Oh god, oh fuck, yes, yes, yessss.”_

Oh. _Oh. I_ t was just a low near whisper of a tone, breathy and barely there but he knew it well. Annie hated being loud but couldn’t help noises escaping when he found just the right angle or sucked with a perfect amount of pressure on her swollen clit.

He really shouldn’t be thinking about Anne like that anymore but all his other experiences with women were dusty and half forgotten. Still, she was with Dan and he actually felt like the guy deserved her. He was a doctor making the big bucks with a heart as big as San Diego and he was…

A bitten-off, whimpering moan interrupted his thoughts, sending heat down straight to his cock. Venom rumbled in delight.

What was he doing?

Eddie took about thirty steps back out of his bedroom and into the kitchen and then let Venom have it.

“What the hell are you doing? You can’t just eavesdrop on the neighbor. That’s creepy!”

**Our last neighbor didn’t seem to mind you hearing him.**

Eddie groaned thinking about his asshole neighbor from his former apartment turned crime scene. He brought over girls and was loud just for the sake of being the loudest asshole in existence. That and the electric guitar practice. He was glad Venom scared the guy shitless.

**We should have eaten him.**

“We don’t just eat— Wait a second, you’re derailing me.”

**We would prefer to be railing you, Eddie.**

“Goddammit. You know what I mean. Get out here. We need to talk,” he growled doing his best to look disappointed despite the semi in his jeans.

It took a moment but a head emerged slowly from Eddie’s chest. As his face and stark white eyes appeared, Eddie immediately knew there would be a smugness about his symbiote’s expression.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

Venom’s tongue slipped out of his mouth. “ **You are aroused.** ”

Eddie’s eyes went wide and he grabbed at Venom’s face. “Shut up, will you?”

Of course, Venom continued talking just inside his head. **Are you worried she will hear and know that you are listening?**

Eddie swallowed back the jolt of arousal. _Stop._

If the cheshire cat and Venom had a contest, Venom would annihilate him. They had a grin that always seemed to have Eddie gulping like it was a knee jerk reaction.

“L-listen, Ven, I’m tryin’ to tell you what you’re doing is not… polite.”

“ **We know Eddie. We have no such need for human manners.”**

“You will when she decides to call the police on us.”

“ **Mmm, free snack.** ”

“No. No. No,” Eddie replied sharply, pushing V’s face away in protest. “No cops. We don’t eat cops.”

“ **No sex or no cops. Your choice, Eddie.** ”

“You can’t just do that. You can’t force me to have sex with you just because I don’t want you eating cops.”

“ ** _I_ am not forcing anything. We want this. Why deny ourselves?**”

“B-because it’s weird?! And probably illegal. No, really illegal.”

“ **We do not care about human laws, Eddie.** ”

“Of course you don’t,” Eddie grumbled under his breath.

“ **We care about our _needs_.**”

“Wants.”

Venom managed to wrap a tendril around Eddie’s cock and balls while they argued. “ ** _Needs_** _,_ ” they hiss out the tendril mimicking the vibrations they heard before.

Eddie yelped and then melted into it, nearly collapsing if Venom hadn’t been there to catch him. They stopped, formed around Eddie and walked them towards the bedroom.

“ **Hmmm, interesting, vibrations effect male humans too.** ”

_Oh, god._

“ **Why have you not told me this, Eddie?** ”

_I never thought about it. Where are we going?_

_“_ **If you have never thought of it then you are what you call ‘vanilla’** ,” Venom replied.

Eddie mentally sputtered. _I’m fucking an alien. I am the least vanilla guy on this planet. Now could you keep it down?_

“ **Are you ashamed of us, Eddie?** ”

_No, this is just a private thing, yeah? You can’t just go busting in on someone jacking off._

Venom made a thoughtful noise before they took their body to the bed.

**You’re thinking too much.**

Before Eddie could think of response they slid their tendrils across all of Eddie’s hips hugging his cock and balls and letting a tendril trail down to tease inside his hole.

“What are you—Ah-haaa!” Eddie shouted because he wasn’t expecting Venom to vibrate _everywhere._ He really tried to hold back the sounds it was pulling from him but it was a lot.

“Gah… V, too much, come on,” he croaked out, his hands sinking into the black mass of tendrils.

“ **You can take it, Eddie** ,” Venom purred low in his ear, knowing the sound of their voice would only stimulate their human lover more. “ **You love it like this.** ”

Eddie made a series of unflattering noises that had the symbiote grinning proudly. He narrowed his eyes and kissed the smile right off that toothy mouth. Like most times, Venom ended up with their tongue down Eddie’s throat, blocking off any thought he had before. Eddie moaned into the kiss, his hips pressing into the warm, wet mass of goo surrounding them.

**Eddie…**

Responding with a moan, Eddie was clearly losing his grip on the situation. Why did he even want to stop again?

**Fuck me, Eddie.**

_That_ made any reaching thought narrow in on his darling. As he pulled away, Venom formed into a smaller but softer, thicker version of their usual form. Venom looks as they did when surrounding Anne but with a few more tweaks that they’d seen their love ogle on different female humans.

“Oh fuck, yeah? Yea, yes, let’s do it,” he babbled and Eddie can tell that Venom is amused by it while they slowly pull apart, only thin strands of them connecting to their host. Their hips sway seductively and Eddie probably shouldn’t be so turned on right now about how well his sentient goo can form into something that dropped out of his lust addled imagination.

But Venom’s dripping cunt as they easily slip onto their hands and knees had him forgetting his own name. It was a much better than he could have ever imagine and it made Eddie realize how much he missed this. The way Venom’s lips looked swollen and somehow darker than the rest of their skin— a flushed with blood look. And what framed those wet folds had him a little dizzy. He wanted nothing more than to grab handfuls of both cheeks despite never being able to fit all of them in his hands. They balanced out their body with sleek but natural looking curves that lead to—

“Oh god, you have such pretty tits, V,” he said in a sigh, his cock now drooling even without the stimulation from earlier. He was quick to move into a position where he could cup them with both his hands, cock brushing up against the wet furnace of perfect.

Venom made a rumble at the words, easily holding Eddie’s weight on their back as their love explored this new form they created. Pride radiated from the alien and they wiggled their ass back to press Eddie into their folds.   
“Ah… _hell_ ,” their human rasped in the most perfectly wrecked way. Venom had him hooked now. The slight buzzing and whines continuing to add to their arousal unbeknownst to Eddie.

That was until a few frantic movements from the other side of the wall had the vibration going louder that Eddie started to notice. A shocked squeal and a moan that was definitely akin to someone cresting over the edge had them both suddenly still.

Eddie tried not to react but the head of his cock was already sinking so easily into Venom’s heat and well, they both could feel the shame, humiliation, embarrassment and white hot lust pouring through their bonded minds.

Before Eddie could try and put a stop to it, Venom rolled their hips back and sank down on his cock.

“Ah, V, what are you—oh _fuuuuuck_ ,” Eddie moaned out in reply because now Venom’s cunt was _vibrating._ “You fucker,” he grumbled, before dissolving into moans as he thrusted into his love. Skin on Venom’s slick latex-like skin sounded filthy especially with the extra padding in the ass. He kept hold of V’s tits, teasing the nipples as he bit into their shoulder. Even the small of their back felt feminine rubbing against his abs and he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“You’ve been… holding out on me, V. Any-nngh, any more tricks you’d like to show me?” he rasped, the vibrations just on that edge of too much but still not enough. His dick was starting to feel a little nub and Venom let up slightly, focusing on pushing back into Eddie’s thrusts.

**Maybe, we will show you another time. If you earn it.**

Eddie chuckled panting as he came back from the edge, his thrusts still going but not as frantic. He could feel the friction on both ends of their bond, making it impossible to really go for too much longer. Slipping one hand lower, Eddie searched for and found Venom’s clit, swollen and thick like the rest of them. He rolled it in between his fingers and used the alien slick to let him rub circles around the engorged bud with ease.

Venom jolted at the contact, making Eddie wonder if they even knew about that spot, or the other one and worked to find the second more elusive one. He paused and pulled out.   
“Turn over, I wanna see you,” Eddie said, his voice thick with arousal.

Surprisingly, Venom did without a word, but instantly realized why. Their face was one of pure bliss, tongue lolling out of their mouth and bright eyes closed tightly. “Look at you V, you’re gorgeous. Come ’ere,” Eddie rasped, pressing his lips against that large mouth and nipping on the tongue.

Venom squirmed. “ **More** ,” they demanded as they gripped Eddie’s shoulders.

“I got you, babe,” Eddie replied and pressed his cock back inside that cunt made of dreams.

Venom snorted and pressed their tongue into Eddie’s mouth, only stopping when Eddie found the spot, making his whole body jolt with the touch. They pulled away, shuddering. “ **Again**.”

Eddie grinned, pressing into Venom’s personally made G-spot and making the symbiote writhe. Their form started to soften and Eddie gave their ass a little pinch. “None of that, love. Hold yourself together for me, yeah?”

**So good, Eddie.**

Hell, even in their head, Venom sounded wrecked and it was undeniably hot. His hand slipped over to play with that juicy nub. He licked his lips, panting now with the effort. “Gonna show you what else I can do with this, V. But first, I’m about to lose it here,” he groaned, rhythm stuttering and erratic.

As soon as Eddie was circling and toying at their clit again, Venom was a goner, clenching up around Eddie’s cock and taking him with them.

“Ah, Venom!” Eddie moaned, his voice cutting out as the air left his lungs. He came hard, filling the symbiote with his seed. They happily absorbed before melting into a puddle of goo.

Eddie ran his fingers through them as they both rode out the wave of pleasure in an infinite feedback loop until it slowly ebbed away.

Eddie looked down at his love. “You alright, V?” he asked, panting still. The goo responded with an all over shudder and a low purr.

**Don’t stop.**

Eddie smirked as he continued to pet Venom, moving onto his side and slowly dozing off with the gently, loving movements. Venom slowly began to absorb back into Eddie’s body, glad that his love was sleeping so easily. After all, they had work tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is some awkward tension at the Eddie Brock Report. Stay tuned, ya kinky bastards. ;)


	4. Coffee talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vee and Eddie finally realize they're more than neighbors and try to figure out a way to make this all work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta read so I apologize for any mistakes. I didn't want to keep you all waiting! Also I have no clue what archive is doing format wise. It's a mystery~~

Vee could totally do this. She was a business professional, an artist, a strong, independent woman who could totally stare at her boss through a camera lens for the next however many hours it took to film. (The call sheet said 6pm but she wasn’t an idiot.) All she had to do was not think about last night and absorb everything all the veteran crew said so she could jump right into it and not give off that newbie vibe. (Wait, bad choice of words.)

She certainly wasn’t going to think about how last night was the best (accidental) orgasm she had in a long time. No, she was going to keep her head down and get familiar with the 4K camera they’d rented for her to use. It was definitely a step up from her last project but not enough to distract her from the real issue.

Last night was… she couldn’t even think of a word for it really. Between the deep, growling voice of the other Vee and how sweetly Eddie talked to his lover, she knew she should have probably stopped way before she did.

And really, truly, she had meant to press the power button on her vibe to shut it off but her hands were so shaky and mind so frantic with embarrassment, shame and guilt that her fingers pressed the wrong button, boosting the vibrations times two and sending Vee over the edge before she could even think about fixing her mistake.

Through her pants and shudder of orgasm, she found it eerily quiet on the other side of her wall. There was no doubt in her mind that the couple had heard her come. She wasn’t exactly known for keeping quiet in bed and the jolt of pleasure caught her off guard.

Any second now she thought there’s was going to be a harsh knock on the wall or shit, what if they put their clothes on and went to yell at her in person? She blamed the residual pleasure for how hot her brain found that idea.

Then she heard them keep going and well, she was at first relieved because that meant somehow they didn’t hear her. After getting up on wobbly legs to search for her headphones, Vee realized there was no way Hell that her neighbors wouldn’t have heard that shout. So that meant…

“Veronica Hart?” A stern voice broke her thoughts. She looked over and nodded as she made eye contact with the AD. The woman stood tall and straight, muscular and hair sleeked back. Vee was almost tempted to salute the woman. Maybe they actually _would_ finish this shooting on time. Vee tried for a smile. The woman actually smiled back.

“Megan Fallon, nice to meet you,” she said, holding out her hand. Vee took it and tried not to wince at the strong handshake. “Most people call me Meg around here.”

“Ah, yeah, I go by Vee, Veronica always made me feel like some bougie cougar in the Hills.”

Meg let out a loud laugh and boy was it unattractive, snort and all. “Alright, Vee then. Well, I gotta keep this short but the producer wants you and the director in the conference room for a quick meeting,” she said.  
“Right,” Vee mumbled, mourning her attempt to keep her head down. She almost found herself angry for actually having considerate producer.

“It’s the on the fifth floor,” Meg explained motioning to the elevator.

Vee nodded and powered down her camera for now. This would be interesting.

 

—

 

“Eddie… Earth to Eddie?” A woman, who had yet to introduce herself all but shouted at Eddie.

Eddie Brock who was currently staring at Vee, his face as white as a sheet. Vee ducked her head down wondering how this could get any worse.

“ _Eddie,_ ” the woman spoke again with a tone that jolted the man out of his head, thank fuck.

“Present!” Eddie said, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, I checked out there a second. Long weekend, you know?”

Vee held back a snort. This man was a terrible liar. At least she knew he’d be somewhat trustworthy. That is if she even stayed on the job.

“Right, well, this is Veronica Hart—“

“Oh, I know. I know, Vee,” Eddie interrupted, babbling enough to make Vee cringe. “We’re… uh, we’re neighbors. S-same apartment complex. Next door, even.”  
The woman turned her exasperated gaze on Vee and Vee nodded quickly, her mouth opening and words coming out. “Yeah. I just got settled in. Be really—ehm—busy so I didn’t get around to telling him.”

“Telling me what?”  
“Eddie, Ms. Hart is your new cinematographer.”

“Oh,” Eddie said and then a moment later a lightbulb went off. “Oh! Right I didn’t make the connection with the footage I got. You’ve got a crazy good reel.”  
“Thanks,” Vee said, for lack of anything better.

“Well, that’s good. Your neighbors. Let’s hope you’re good ones because I don’t need any more craziness on my show. You understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Eddie blurted, only to get the stink eye from his producer.

“ _Ma’am_ , we’re practically the same age,” the woman muttered as she walked away, closing the conference door behind her.

Vee looked up at Eddie and opened her mouth to speak. She despised awkward silences.

“Hey, uh, we still got an hour, you want to grab a coffee, hash out the details?” Eddie asked before Vee could figure out what to say.

“Isn’t there a break room?”

“Yeah, but that coffee tastes like ass. Com’on. There’s a place just up the block,” Eddie said, with an adorable pleading look.

Vee couldn’t say no. Especially when the resulting smile made her feel breathless. She was so fucking screwed.

Surprisingly, it took getting to the end of their first cups for it to get awkward. Eddie and Vee had a lot in common. Once Vee mentioned how her hometown’s homeless population was out of control and no one was trying to help, Eddie went on an entire passionate rant on how people so easily ignore the homeless here and it’s ridiculous how they were treated and that it could be better.

“Sorry, I just lost a good friend recently who was homeless. She never hurt a fly. Got caught up in a drug trial gone wrong,” he said sheepishly, looking to the side for a moment and then focusing back on Vee.

She noticed he did that a lot, like he was having some sort of second conversation that she couldn’t hear. She figured it was a nervous tick and tried to make herself look less closed off. Her mom always said she had the worst resting bitch face. She tried for a smile but that seemed to make the tick worse.

“Oh wait, do you mean the Life Foundation scandal? You were in the thick of that weren’t you?” Vee asked. “You had the exclusive report and everything.”

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh, yeah. I guess you could say a lot of crazy things happened and I was already pretty suspicious of it all. Turns out I was right.”  
“That’s insane. I’ve never been that intuitive. Probably why I preferred to stick behind the camera,” Vee responded with a shrug.  
“You’d look great in front of a camera—Wait, that came out wrong.”

Vee laughed. “Oh, I know I’d look good.”  
Eddie smirked. “Oh?”

“Mhm, I just don’t have the right instincts.”

“Well you’re a pro with a camera,” Eddie replied, eyes honest and open. She was having a hard time looking directly at the man, all things considered.  
“Thanks. I guess that’s why the network hired me. I doubt it’s easy to impress _the_ Eddie Brock.”

Eddie scoffed and they lapsed into a silence. Eddie rubbed the back of his neck and one side of his smile fell.  
Oh, no. Here we go.  
“I should apologize—“

“We’re not going to talk about it,” Vee spoke over the man before she registered what he said and her eyebrows near touched her hairline. “Apologize? For what?”  
“You know, we kinda… we’re not used to neighbors,” Eddie gritted out.  
“Oh, god, this is really happening.”

“We—You and I should talk about it or this will be awkward.”

“It’s already awkward!” Vee snapped shrilly. She lower her voice once people started to look at them fun. “I mean what are the odds? I figure, ‘fine, I can where headphones because I can’t be pissed at someone living their best life with someone else.’ Then you have to come out and be all neighborly with your gorgeous smile, kind eyes and—“ Vee just gestured to the whole of Eddie. “all that. Not to mention you’re my _boss._ ”

Eddie’s brow furrowed at that. His face mostly blank before. “I’m not your boss. Am I?”

Vee gave a look. “How would you not know?”

“I know there’s the whole power dynamic going or whatever but I don’t buy into that shit. The producer’s our boss. Me and you, we’re equals here.”  
There was a long silence and Eddie did his little tick again before smiling. “You think I’m hot?”  
Right, Vee did the thing where she got frustrated and spoke everything on her mind at once without a filter. Great. Luckily no one could feel the heat on her cheeks as she tried to dig herself out of this hole. “Like that wasn’t obvious. You know what, get out,” Vee retorted fighting back a laugh but smiling nonetheless.  
“Or what? You own this coffee shop now?”

“I do. I own every coffee shop ever.”  
“Including Starbucks?”

Vee made a disgruntled face. “Mmmm, no.”

Then Eddie _grinned_ and Vee was about to melt into her seat. More silence. Eddie bit into _another_ chocolate muffin. Vee wondered where the hell it all went.

“Look, full disclosure: I didn’t mean for that to happen.”  
“Mm?”

“I didn’t think you were home and then suddenly you were and well…”  
“You got caught up in the moment?”  
“My hand slipped,” Vee blurted. “I was about to shut it down, find something loud to listen to on Netflix and—“

“Vee, it’s okay,” Eddie said in a soothing tone. His lips pursed. “Ah, that’s, that’s still gonna be strange for me.”  
“Your cinematographer slash neighbor having the same name as your lover? Yeah, it’s definitely a little weird.”  
“If it helps, you look nothing like them.”  
“I figured… with the deep ass voice ’n all.”

Eddie laughed softly and licked his lips. Vee, for the life of her, could not look away. She really wanted to kiss him or _something._ But she wasn’t that kind of woman. She wouldn’t be a homewrecker.

“We should get back,” she mumbled, looking at her phone. “Nearly time to head out.”  
“Are… we good?” Eddie asked, ducking his head down in a way that should not make this grown man cute.  
Vee sighed exasperated by the whole of Eddie Brock. “Yeah, Eddie Brock. ‘We good.’ ”

It was worth saying for the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vee has no clue what to do with Eddie. Maybe Venom will give Eddie a few ideas ;)


	5. Too many words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's show is a hit again and he can't help but want to share in the celebration, especially with a certain camerawoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, two months later you get an update. I recently got a pretty good writer's block for this story and by the time it broke I lost my bravery to post on archive. Your comments have given me life! I hope it was worth the wait.

Eddie wanted everything to be good, great even. Especially when his show kicked into high gear and he was going all over San Fransisco with his crew, following a few leads until they could latch onto something good, something big.  
  
He could not be thankful enough to have Veronica Hart behind the camera. When he was exhausted, her bright smile gave him a second wind to finish the shoot. When he needed a moment, Vee always seemed to know, distracting the director with some wild story of her childhood in the South until the AD noticed. That woman was scary so he couldn’t blame anyone for shutting up and getting back to work.  
  
And Venom, well, they were happy for the overtime spent chasing down bad guys and well, having them for dinner. With new leads came access to a ton of new scumbag criminals that had no sense and an even lighter conscience. If Eddie had a choice to not eat anyone at all, he would but since that’s what his love required, he preferred to choose the bad guys that no one would really miss.

Everything kicked into high gear when Eddie followed a lead to a possible terrorist organization that was being conveniently overlooked by the local authorities. It was dangerous but nearly everyone in his crew encouraged him to report on it, knowing that the story could be what puts the Eddie Brock report back in the spotlight. Many, many safety precautions were taken but Eddie was able to get around the red tape with Venom. He was planning to do so tonight but Vee kept giving him a look he couldn’t read in between shots. It wasn’t until they wrapped for the night that he finally had a chance to approach her.  
  
“Hey, Vee, everything okay?” Eddie asked, trying to keep his tone causal as she packed up her camera.  
  
The woman looked up, confused at first but then that bright smile was back. “Yeah, yeah. It’s good,” Vee said, almost dreamily if Eddie could put a word to her tone.  
  
“You sure? You seem a little, different than usual.”  
  
Vee laughed and shook her head. “Oh no, It’s just… you’ll find it cheesy.”  
  
“Hit me,” Eddie said, then internally cringing at the choice of words.  
  
“Ah, it’s just. This place man, the crew and these stories. I’m really happy I took the job. I feel like this is where I’m meant to be. That feeling doesn’t come around very often in life and so I’m kinda livin’ for it. You feel?” Vee replied, her eyes sparkling almost as she spoke. Eddie couldn’t look away.  
  
Still, he had to say it. “You’re right. That was super cheesy.”  
  
Vee laughed and punched him in the arm. “You’re a jerk, Eddie Brock.”  
  
They took a moment to just smile at each other before Venom spoke up in Eddie’s mind.  
  
**Ask her on a date, you idiot.  
  
**“Oh, um,” Eddie began.  
“Right, we should get packed up before it gets too dark to see,” Vee said, ducking her head. She shouldered her gear and started to walk away.  
  
**See, look now you’ve made her embarrassed.**  

“No I didn’t!” Eddie hissed, before looking on at Vee. “Wait, did I?”

**You're hopeless.**  

"Shut up, you parasite."

**Pussy.**

Eddie scoffed and walked back to his bike before someone saw him and thought he was talking to himself. It wouldn't be the first time.

\---

Back home, Eddie was looking over the footage, caught on how the angle was just perfect and somehow he managed to look even better on camera than he usually did. It was amazing what a good crew could do to a show.

Eddie smiled to himself as his symbiote devoured a bag of M&Ms.

"Maybe, I could, go over and tell her how much I like the footage?" the reporter wondered out loud, still trying to figure out a way to salvage a date or even just a good friendship with Vee. "Would that be weird?"

**We are weird.**

Eddie raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, Well, the alien in his head did have a point. He stalled some by looking at more footage until he could really find a good reason to hop over for a visit. He heard movement in the apartment so lucky Vee was still home. 

And then he had it, Eddie didn't have any close shots of the prospective terrorist's hideout. If they could get that done (a safe distance away, of course) by tomorrow then the show would be ready for post early. Happy boss, happy life.

He hoped up and tugged on a shirt and sweats, hoping his hair wasn't pulling some sort of crazy style. "You got this, Brock," the man mumbled to himself.

**You're gonna fuck up again.**

"Way to boost my confidence, V. Can you at least try to be more positive?"

**You're going to fuck it up but still get laid?**

"I'll take it," he mumbled, stepping out his front door and into the hallway. He politely knocks, running a hand through his hair just in case and wobbles nervously on his feet. He hears more movement and then the turn of a knob.

"Eddie, hi!" Vee said with a bright smile. She immediately steps aside. "Come on in, I was just about to get my drink on. What’s your poison? Beer? You seem like a beer type of guy." 

The reporter blinked but walked in, noticing everything was unpacked now. "Yeah, I'll take any beer if you got it." Venom grumbled but said nothing, sinking into Eddie's kidneys to ward off any possible damage.  
  
“Make yourself comfortable. Sorry about the mess,” Vee said as she opened up the fridge.  
  
Eddie looked around at the apartment what if anything just looked lived in and surprisingly clean for someone who worked long days regularly. He tried not to think about his own place and how there’s probably something growing in his trashcan right now. Instead, he sat down on a very comfortable couch and sunk in.  
  
One thing that was completely throwing him for a loop was that Vee hadn’t asked him why he came over at this hour and all of his thought up excuses were kinda thrown out the window. Of course, like any other expression it showed plainly on his face.  
  
Vee seemed to mimic his expression as she handed him a cold beer. “You alright there, Eddie?”  
  
“Yeah, just uh, long day,” he replied, opening the beer and taking a gulp.  
  
Vee sipped her red wine and nodded. “Right? And I still feel like I we didn’t get everything shot.”  
  
“About that, I thought of something and I wanted to run it by you,” Eddie started.  
  
“Wait, _I_ thought I was supposed to run things by _you_ ,” Vee countered with a laugh. “Is that why you’re here? Do neighbors not just come over to say hello in this area?”  
  
“If they do, you probably should call the police. I think there’s at least one predator in the building,” Eddie joked.  
  
**_You mean us, Eddie?  
_**_Not that kind of predator, love.  
_******_Oh, the snack kind!_**  

“Well, that’s comforting. Now I know my dad wasn’t being crazy when he said to keep my taser nearby. He even said I should probably be packin’ too but I’m not about to give the cops a reason,” Vee grumbled, sitting down next to Eddie. She knocked shoulders with him. “So you’re here for business then. And here I thought you were trying to be friendly. A call would do, you know.”  
  
“No, no! I uh, wanted to see you.”  
  
“After a whole day of having to look at each other? I’m starting to think you might like me.”  
  
“I do!”  
_Wait, shit._

**_Smooth one, Eddie._  
  
**“Well, that’s good to know.”  
  
“I meant—“

“I know what you mean but you’re obviously seeing someone.”  
  
**_Oh, she means us.  
_**  
“They’re the reason I’m here. Wait, that sounds bad. We’re in an open relationship. I get if you’re not okay with that. We can just talk about work or the weird guy who sings at three o’clock in the morning like his room is a karaoke bar. I can lea—“  
  
Before he could continue his frankly pathetic attempt at not making things awkward, Vee leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Eddie was quick to respond, hands settling at her hips as he pressed closer, tasting the wine on her lips.  
  
**_This is nice.  
_**_Shut it, I’m trying to concentrate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Vee is feeling right about now~ (lemme know what you think!)


	6. Dancing in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vee finally gets to see what all the fuss is about and has a startling realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 2 months later, sorry! Luckily this time I have been writing! I'm just lazy editing but my lovely beta has taken care of it for me because she is a doll <3

Vee wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting when Eddie Brock popped next door (apparently neighbors only do that in her neighborhood back home she was quickly learning) but this was certainly one of the best outcomes, if not leading to the way Eddie was kissing her now had anything to say about it.

She gasped as he teeth sunk into her lower lip and hooked her fingers in his waistband as she pressed her tongue past his lips, tasting him with carnal desire. Her hands stray to run over the definition hiding under Eddie's tee and she lets out a noise appreciation, making the man pause.

"Some how you've managed to blow any other compliments I've received about my body out of the water without saying a word," Eddie joked after they pulled away to breathe.

"Oh you know, I'm just smooth like that," she replied, comically flipping her hair.

They both laugh and lapse into silence, watching each other breathe.

"This is probably a bad idea," Eddie started, nose scrunching in a way that should be illegal it's so adorable.

Vee put an end to that right away, pulling off her top and throwing it over the couch arm. "Yeah, no, we ain't about to start that, Eddie Brock," she retorted, slowly smiling as Eddie took in the fact that she had nothing on underneath (who the hell under E cup wore a bra at home anyway? Crazy people, that's who.)

"I've seen enough shitty drama television to know that eventually we'll just end up right back here, way too frustrated to really enjoy it proper," Vee continued, sliding her hands up the front of his shirt and teasing at one of his nipples while she waited for him to get with the program. "Plus, you already said you're not my boss so if we can both be grown-ups, I'd really like to see you naked."

That seemed to wake up the man. "That-that sounds good. Let me just-" Eddie throws off his own shirt, lunging forward to hold Vee's face in his hands. At first, she was trying not to laugh but then the way he kissed her stole away any other thoughts. It was passionate, hungry and so damn good. This man knew how to kiss and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan against his lips.

Eddie's lips slip lower and Vee hisses as he bites at her collarbone, pleasure shooting down in her belly.

Eddie glanced up, baby blues framed by thick lashes and Vee took a moment to admire how devastatingly handsome this man was. Then she realized that he'd stopped.

"This okay?"

"Yeah, more than."

  His smile just had Vee realizing she's smitten, pulling up his head to kiss him again, just to distract from that very fact. She let go a moment later and slid the tips of her fingers across the front of his pants, just a slow constant movement as he continued to pull sighs and soft moans from her.

They're at a loss for words after that, the sound Eddie made at her touching him just pushing Vee to press harder and stroke faster, licking her lips as his cock swells under her hands. The size of it has her craving a little more than his tongue in her mouth and she undid his pants.

Vee meant to keep going but a pair of unfairly soft lips closed around her nipple and all she can think about his the pleasure shooting through her, making her wet faster than seeing Idris Elba posing shirtless on her favorite magazine. "Oh, fuck," she squeaked, usually prepared for a guy to go straight for her best asset. But no, Eddie's tongue was sinful in the way it swirled around the dark bud, teasing the other with his rough fingers.

"Ha-Eddie," Vee mewled, fingers immediately tangling in his hair to ground herself.

The reporter looked up with a smug grin. "You're sensitive here, huh?"

Vee sputtered, "I-I guess?" He had no right being so unbearably sexy in between her breasts with spit-slicked lips. She wanted to climb this man like a tree but not on her new couch. "Bedroom."

Her hands end up bringing him with her as she stands, Eddie laughing and pulling her into another kiss. "Where?"

"Left... First door," the woman breathed, yelping when Eddie tucked his hands behind her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. He picked her up and Vee was caught between being nervous or impressed that he didn't even look like he was strained.

Veronica Hart was not a small girl, fairly tall with all the curves her Momma and southern cooking gave her. Most of her past boyfriends wouldn't even try to do what Eddie was doing so effortlessly and when they did, it pasts a few seconds at best. "Jesus Christ, Eddie," she rasped, heat in her eyes as he took her towards the bed.

The second her ass was on the mattress, Vee tugged off her pants, grabbing Eddie by the belt loops on his pants, and pulling him towards her. "I don't mean to be forward but I did say something about seeing you nude."

"Is it really forward when you're already in bed together?" Eddie asked as he followed suit, pausing at his boxers since Vee was still in her panties. He goes to climb on the bed but is stopped by the woman.

"I don't know, you tell me," Vee responds, tugging down his boxers and gripping at his thighs. "Gotta tell you what I want first."

"What's that?"

"I wanna see you take these off-" Vee tugged at the band of her sexy panties, silently thanking God she wanted to feel cute today. "With your teeth and get inside me before I lose my mind."

Eddie looked around, realizing he had no condom. Vee shook her head, "Bareback cowboy," she purred; knowing later she'd cringe about the wording later.

"You sure?"

"I'm clean and have the implant. You clean?"

"Yeah." Eddie looked at Vee like the answer was obvious.

"Hey, I'm just asking. No shame here, but if you lyin' I will find you," she teased, giving him a wink. "Now get to it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't get cute on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Eddie turned out to be really good at using his teeth for more than just bruising her skin with hickeys. He locked their eyes and let his breath ghost across her sensitive skin. Vee was sure her cunt was drooling by the time he was finished and gripped onto his shoulders.

"You have no right to be so sexy," Vee groaned, pulling him down into a desperate, needy kiss of tongue and teeth.

"I'll have you know being sexy is a basic human..." Eddie faded off as he watched Vee's fingers toy with her slick folds, teasing her clit with a sigh. She ran her wet fingers across his cock and smeared more of his own slick from the head over his shaft. She was slowly driving him crazy and loved every second of it. 

A growl left Eddie’s lips and Vee couldn’t help the returning moan. That was unexpected but she certainly liked it, the sound warming her down to the core.  
  
“Don’t!” Eddie blurted suddenly, making the woman immediately move back and look up at Eddie copying his wide-eyed look. Immediately he switch to something more sheepish and Vee let out a soft laugh.  
  
“Either it’s been awhile since you’ve had a woman’s touch or I’m just that good,” she joked, trying to break the tension.  
  
Eddie looked distracted a moment and Vee furrowed her brow, rubbing his thighs as she waited for him to focus again. “Eddie?”  
  
“Right, sorry, I… just didn’t want this to be over before it even got started,” the reporter said, before immediately looking mortified by the words.  
  
Vee couldn’t help but laugh, pressing her lips to his thigh before she nudged his shoulder back against the bed. “I’ve got you. Not everyone can handle my brand of sexy the first go around,” she teased, expecting a reply.  
  
Instead, she got a look that make her face hot with how much attraction, admiration and want was there. It made her mouth dry to be looked at like that. Like she was some sort of goddess or hell, Beyonce even. She ducked under the look and pressed back sliding herself down on his cock just to change that expression.  
  
Vee had just gotten to this city. She couldn’t afford to fall in love with the first boy that gave her the time of day even if that boy was Eddie Brock. “You’re killin’ me here, Brock,” she complained after relaxing back onto his cock fully.  
  
Suddenly it was like Eddie broke from a trance, his hands gripping at her hips and rolling them over so that she was on her back instead of him. She went to say something but was given a bruising kiss instead.  
  
“No more talking,” he said in with a deep rasp in his voice. He thrusted his hips forward, the pleasure taking her breath away.  
  
“Fuck, okay,” Vee whispered, pressing forward for another one of those kisses as he rocked into her. He let out another rumbling growl and Vee was moaning into his mouth, hands clawing at his shoulders as he took her apart with slow but methodical thrusts with just enough strength that she was certainly going to be sore in the best way tomorrow. She rolled her hips back against his thrust and relished in the near feral noise that she got in response.  
  
Yup, she was so fucking gone on this guy. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More naughty times will be posted next Monday lovelies!


	7. Love that blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's side of the steamy sex with Venom demanding attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been packing like crazy the last few days and forgot it was Monday and now it's Wednesday. So in my rush to get it to you asap, this chapter is unbeta'd. Sorry D:

Eddie was at a loss for words and that’s when Venom finally started to speak up.

**We like her, Eddie. _A lot._**

_Yeah, love. She’s definitely a keeper. If she’ll have us._  
  
The reporter couldn’t help the way he stared at her smirk while she touched him, knowing she was purposefully keeping her touches light to tease.   
  
This made Venom growl through Eddie’s lips. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest until the woman was responding with a moan that put pornstars to shame. The deep rich tone of it had the symbiote pooling out from his hands, trying to reach their partner, to touch.   
  
Eddie immediately freaked, his mind going over the hundreds of ways this could end badly in his mind. He’d meant to say it in his mind but the word burst from his lips instead. “Don’t!”   
  
The tendrils immediately melted back into his skin and soothed over his heart, trying to calm the panic.   
  
Then Vee is filling the awkward silence with such a smooth recovery that it has Eddie slightly distracted.   
  
**We are sorry. We only wanted to touch.  
**

The symbiote sounded properly chastised, immediately drawing his attention back to them.  
  
_I understand darling. We just don’t know how she’ll react._

**You think we will— _I_ will scare her.**

_That’s not what I meant. We just don’t know her well enough yet to trust her to stay quiet. The Life Foundation still thinks all the symbiotes are dead. I’m just… Give me some time to warm her up to the idea, okay?_

His love was silently pouting when Vee said his name, making the man focus again. He mumbled some really dumb and slightly embarrassing excuse that had the symbiote chuckling while he wanted to shove the words back into his mouth.  
  
He deserved to be laugh at, even if was surround sound in this case but wasn’t expecting they another smooth recovery. Who was this woman? He couldn’t help the way he lost his words, something close to awe in his expression. The way she shied away from the look had them both wanting to voice their unsaid praises, but like a mind reader, Vee had other plans.   
  
The slick heat of her took his breath away and any words were lost as he watched her eyes roll back as she took him all in one go. It made Venom purr in the back of his mind and immediately reach for some control.   
  
**We want to help. It’s not _her_ handling _us_ that is the problem here.**

**  
** Eddie was too busy trying not to cum on the spot to retort to the words.   
  
“You’re killing me here, Brock,” she said in a husky voice that did nothing to decrease the overwhelming pleasure of it all. I was so sexy that he felt his dick throb with need.  
  
**Let us help, Eddie.**

And well, it was mostly Venom’s overlapping pleasure twisted with his that made him so wound up to begin with so why shouldn’t the symbiote be helping?   
  
**We will keep hidden.**

_God. Okay, yes._  
  
Eddie relaxed into the feeling of Venom’s control, letting their minds truly sync up like they were in during battle. They both decided to take over, set the pace so they could make this last. They kissed her as she tried to talk, knowing the sound of her voice would only push them further to the edge. They would definitely have to try phone sex at least once with this woman but that would be for another time.   
  
“No more talking,” they both demanded together, thrusting forward once they felt in control again. Her response had them encouraged to keep going. They lost themselves in it, the complete symbiosis adding another layer of pleasure. This way was new for them but it now needed to be a full time thing. Eddie's pleasure was feeding into V's in a way that the symbiote had never felt before. It was heady and delicious, causing them to groan in delight.

Vee, the woman beneath them, responded in kind, her own pleasure audible in the way her voice lost all control of pitch, just making sound to express the building tension. Venom wanted her to come first, wanted to be able to see it happen before then lose themselves to ecstasy. Eddie's knowledge guides them to duck their head down and tease her nipples with their tongue, V's dexterity allowing them to slip a hand between them and tease her clit as well.

"Oh god," burst from her lips and she let out a high keening whine, body tensing. Her nails dug into his back but they both barely felt it, the pride of giving her pleasure overtaking anything else. "More, fuck, Eddie, more!"

And who were they not to obey? Their fingers teasing around where they're connected while their tongue lapped and sucked at warm, dark skin, both sensations causing Vee to tremble. All the while, they continued to rock deep inside with enough strength to make her gasp with each thrust and wrap her legs around his fit waist just so she could ground herself.

"Aha, dammit, stud, I'm close," Vee warned, her voice high and reedy. "Fuck you, you're too good at this," she added a second later, head falling back and leaving an ample show of skin for them to bite.

With a noise that was almost like a sob, their lover came, her walls tightening around them with a strength they weren't expecting.

**Look**.

And they both do, watching her plush lips part and her eyelids flutter right before they gave into their own pleasure, coming with almost no noise at all. The image took their breath away. They rode the waves until V pulled back their influence, overly saturated with pleasure hormones and not able to do much more than settle in a heap inside Eddie's ribcage. He smiled and the woman responded with her own, letting out a laugh that tickled Eddie's ears.

"You're one of a kind, Brock," she said, eyes falling shut again as he pulls out.

"Nah, you just haven't been with the right people," he responded easily.

In retort he got a face full of pillow that makes the sated symbiote titter in the back of his mind. "Shut up and take my compliment--also we're cuddling. No debates. We can shower in the morning," she added, flipping the lamp off before settling in the sex-stained sheets. She pressed herself against him and tangles their legs, making V trill with the added warmth.

**We love her, Eddie.**

Eddie responded with a twisting in his gut, images of his past love flashing in his mind. His history wasn't good for this sort of thing but the similar spark left him with nothing to deny. The symbiote soothed over his racing heart, a drowsiness settling over him even as their newfound love pressed biting kisses to his neck. There was no way they would be gone by work the next week especially not the way his darling purred lower with each one.

It was early in the morning when the alien gave into temptation and tongue flicking across both naked bodies to clean the aftermath like it was their favorite meal. The sleepy sighs and whines they got in response were worth whatever lecture Eddie had for them when he awoke to find them both cleaned lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for an update possibly this weekend or sometime next week after I'm settled into my new place :) Comments and kudos feed the muse! <3


	8. Not your (camera) girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vee shows a little more personality on set and Eddie is pleased as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is laaaate ahhhh. (It feels like I start every chapter with an apology. Oops.)

Vee was adamant that this wouldn’t change anything between them if Eddie didn’t want it to.   
  
Even when he woke her up with soft kisses and easily let it turn into something more when her morning horniness took over.   
  
Even when she offered to make chocolate waffles and he looked at her like she hung the moon and stars.   
  
Even when they basically spent the entire weekend together because they lived right next door and only had to go next door for a change of clothes and a shower.   
  
It was definitely not a one night stand but she wasn’t sure if she could call it a relationship either. Something was missing and Vee was starting to think it was Eddie’s growling hulk of a partner that thankfully the man referred to as ‘Vin’ once he realized how strange it sounded saying her name when talking about them.   
  
They were still kinda of a mystery and apparently a little shy after what happened so Eddie said they’d probably be better waiting to meet her.   
  
Vee really hoped she wasn’t being used.   
  
As she stares at Eddie through her camera lens, she thinks to herself how he didn’t give her a cheater vibe. She’d been cheated on before and never wanted to put that hurt on someone else. Still, she found it strange that Vin was gone the whole weekend and that was when Eddie decided to come over. Of course she knew that maybe Eddie was lonely with a suddenly empty apartment and wanted to hang out but what if…   
  
She pulls herself out of that thinking and finishes the take, wondering if it was just her mood that made it feel like it was also missing something. She turns around to talk to her camera assistant about it when Eddie speaks up, calling to the producer.   
  
“Look, man, something is missing here. I’d rather we do too many takes than not have enough for post,” the reporter says immediately.  
  
“Eddie, we don’t have time for the other stuff you wanted to do and plus it’s not really safe to bring a whole crew in. It’d be easier just to wrap it early and comeback if needed.”   
  
“I don’t know, it feels light,” Eddie says as he shuffles his feet.   
  
“Come on, Eddie, give your camera girl a break for once.”  
  
Vee twinges at the words ‘camera girl’ and decides she's definitely going to say something now.

"The 'camera girl' ain't here but your DP, that's me, agrees with Eddie."

The producer's head turns so fast Vee is worried for his spine. "Excuse me?" he says, blinking as if Vee just slapped him.

Vee reminds herself that this job is an amazing opportunity while it lasted and she could probably find another camera job elsewhere.

"Come on, Gary, we just need a few more shoots," Eddie says, squeezing the man's shoulder.

The producer sighs, obviously used to Eddie's stubbornness by now, and replies, "Fine, but you're doing it with minimal crew."

"I can do it handheld, then it will just be Eddie and me on the clock," Vee informs, "I've done it many times before."

"Alright, perfect. You can take the van," Gary says, looking none too amused. He turns around and says something to the AD. Vee covers her ears, making Eddie let out a chuckle.

"Alright, that's a wrap for the day, everyone!" Meg shouts with the lung power of an opera singer. "I want everything packed up in less than an hour!"

Vee cringes still and mouths "damn" to Eddie who laughs louder now.

She starts breaking down the camera when Eddie comes over. "Wow," he says.

"Don't you start."

"I thought the boss was gonna have a heart attack when you corrected him."

"I'm probably fired now."

"Eh, you hurt his pride a bit but he'll get over it."

"I'm definitely fired."

"Nah, the director likes you too much."

Vee raises an eyebrow at the man. "Oh really?"

Eddie grins. "Absolutely. You've basically blown away any of our other guys before you. Usually I end up having to redo half the segment because of the picture quality being complete shit."

Vee pauses, taken by surprise, especially when she was expecting him to make some lewd comment.

"Well... you know, that's why they pay me the big bucks," she sputters, cheeks feeling warm.

Eddie just laughs, and the sound is quickly becoming her new favorite thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, I am at my new place and loving it; bad news, my service dog got too playful in the new backyard and somehow managed to break her toes IN THREE PLACES?? So I'm having to look into more things to make extra cash right now and don't have much time for fic writing. ;-;


	9. A violent meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vee and Eddie set out to get more footage but it's not at all what they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter? Two in one day???? I didn't! I did :D   
> Prepare for some action and drama~

Eddie checks the address his source gave him for the third time. It's right. The building is just a tall office with a huge "For Lease" sign on the side.

"Huh, well maybe the police can just buy the building and kick out the terrorists," Vee jokes, turning around the corner. She points out a small parking garage across the street that is eeriely filled with what looks like junk cars. "I can get a few shots from the roof."

Eddie's more than a little suspicious. He normally would be all for it with just him and his darling but now there was someone else involved, someone they cared about.

When Vee parks in the alleyway behind the garage, he's already having second thoughts. "You know, maybe we should just call it a day. This place is sketchy as hell."

"What? No, come on. These shoots are always my favorite and the place is obviously abandoned. Your source was probably right but old. Even so the visuals will still be nice for post," she argues, killing the engine.

Venom is suspiciously quiet but Eddie can feel the way his love is hesitant.

Vee's out of the car and unloading the van before he can say anymore. Eddie sighs but gets out anyway to survey the area. It's quiet but Eddie can hear traffic in the distance even still...

**This place gives us the creeps.**

Eddie chuckles nervously. "I know, bud. Anyone around?" he asks quietly.

**No one but us. She is probably right. We'll keep watch.**

"Thanks love," Eddie says with a soft smile.

"Huh?" Vee says, closing the van's trunk with the the camera in tow. Eddie takes a moment to admire how she carries it with ease. He'd messed around with one before and it is in no way light.

**You can thank _me_ later.**

The symbiote fills his mind with images of expensive, fancy chocolate and then images so dirty that they make even him blush.

_Stop that._

"Eddie?"

"Oh, yeah. I said it'll look good from above."

"Mhm, I'm more than just a pretty face."

"That's just the icing on the cake."

Vee sputters again, shoving at his arm with her free hand. "Quit it," she snaps playfully. She walks ahead of Eddie, hauling the camera with her. "Come on, we're probably gonna have to take the long way up. The door to the stairs is padlocked."

The minute Eddie steps into the garage, his senses are lighting up with warning signs.

**Eddie, something is wrong.**

Eddie looks around immediately. One of the car windows is busted out enough that he can see inside, the seats covered with nails, stones and broken glass. It takes him another second to hear the flick of several different engines start at once.

"Get down!" Eddie shouts in the next second but, Vee's human reaction time is too slow to move as fast as she needed to survive.

Eddie becomes Venom in the last second before everything explodes, jumping to cover Vee as shrapnel flies everywhere. They block the vital organs but the metal and glass push deep into her skin, making her scream out in pain as everything settles.

Ten seconds pass.

Venom hasn't let go but they move slowly, afraid to look at the weight in their arms. The ringing slowly fades away and they hear sobs.

**Alive. But not for long.**

**"Vee?"**

Vee pants as she bleeds from numerous wounds. Her eyes dart around. "Eddie? W-where's Eddie?" she asks even as blood stains her lower lip.

Venom pulls back to reveal Eddie's face.

"Holy shit, you're V-venom," she rasps, eyes wide. "That's so cool--Fuck, this hurts."

"I'm so sorry." They slowly lift the woman knowing they need to go before their attackers came to finish them off.

"Why are _you_ sorry? I'm the idiot that nearly got you killed," she says, before suddenly gasping.

"Vee?" Eddie asks. They pause, arms tensing as the woman struggles for air.

Vee coughs, a clot of blood leaving her lips. "I... think...," she gasps again and whispers, "Dying."

**"No!"**

Venom rushes forward, their tendrils wrapping around Vee's chest and flow into her mouth as she continues to gasp.

Until it's just Eddie holding Vee in his arms, watching as her complexion starts to pale. She's not breathing

"Fuck, no, not again," he whispers, his face twisted in agony. His symbiote could only do so much with a new host, their bond not yet strong enough to instantly heal like they'd done with Eddie at the Life Foundation. Tears form in his eyes.

Slowly soft clinks of metal and glass hit the concrete floor, pushing out of the wounds in Vee's skin. Eddie watches with small hope forming, silently willing her to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan Lee voice: Vee finally meets V and realizes the duo are actually the elusive Venom. Join us next time to see how she reacts. Oh, this is gonna be good.
> 
> Oh, I hate cliffhangers so I at least gave you hope for the next chapter to be a good one.   
> ....(God, I miss that man. Shit, son. I gave my self feels.)


	10. actual cannibal Vee Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom takes over and Vee finds herself utterly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today.. was... not the greatest day for me. My dog's foot got badly infected in the splint and the vet performed emergency surgery on it (even staying past their closing hours.) She's recovering now at home but I have not cried so much in a long time. I was hoping to post this chapter as a pick me up. You all are always so sweet to me<3

The explosion had her ears ringing. Pain shook through her like nothing she had experienced before immediately taking away her breath. She focuses on breathing before she opens her eyes, the mask with sharp teeth. It’s frightening, alien and she recognizes it nearly right away.

But other things are on her mind. Eddie sounded close when he shouted for her. There's no way he got out in time.

She thinks she asks for him but her voice falls on her own deaf ears.

It isn't until the mask peels back that she starts to get distracted. Eddie Brock was the mysterious Venom, and his partner was V, or an alien of some sort. She was never interested beyond the pictures she saw with news headlines. The Life Foundation's corruption was much more interesting to her than some well done photoshop.

A sharp pain in her ribs brings her back to the present. Breathing hurts but it's scarier to stop talking. She can taste the blood on her lips.

She focuses on Eddie's instead, managing to make out the word "sorry." That gives her enough motivation to talk through the pain, regretting it a second later.

Oh God, she's dying. It feels like a knife made of superheated metal is stabbing her lungs, air not going into them no matter how hard she tries. She uses her last breath and then drifts, eyes fluttering as her vision slowly disappears.

**"No!"** a familiar voice says before Vee's plunged into black.

She breathes a moment later, staring up at Eddie. "What?" she rasps, feeling the pain slowly ebb.

Eddie looks at her in shock. “Oh, thank fuck," he lets out in a breath of air.

Vee realizes then that she can hear and the sound of gravel and what not dropping to the ground gets her attention.

She looks down and then immediately grabs Eddie's arm tightly. There's pieces of bloodied shrapnel falling from the holes in her shirt, clearing her wounds before the skin slowly heals underneath it. "Oh my god!"

"Ow, fuck, Vee can you..."

There's a grumbling in the back of her mind and then suddenly her hand goes lax.

"Thanks, love," he mumbles, setting the woman down.

Something like embarrassment flutters under her chest and she's really confused, watching as her body mends itself like magic.

**Not magic. Symbiosis.**

"Oh lord," Vee rasps, jolting at the voice that she could place now that most of her blood stopped trying to escape her body. She felt good, better than good. This was...

"V is Venom?" she asks.

**No.**

"Sorta."

"What?" The woman blinks, still in shock.

**Together, we are Venom. Eddie calls _me, '_ V' but I do not have a name apart from my host.**

Eddie must be saying something along the same lines but she's too distracted by the deep rumbling voice in her mind so he stops.

"They're telling you already."

Vee blinks, "Can you hear them?"

"Not unless they want me to."

"I... I don't even know what to say," the woman mumbles with an exasperated breath. She's beyond understanding this while standing in the spot she almost died.

"Let's get out of here and I'll explain. V?"

**Still healing.**

Eddie nods and they start to look for a way out.

Then it clicks for Vee, "You... you're healing me. You saved my life."

**Yes.**

"Why?"

**We love you.**

Vee is frozen in shock but Eddie takes her hand. "We gotta go. I think the explosion more or less cleared a trap-free path without causing any structural damage but either way we're going to have some company if we stick around," he says, the blush obvious on his pale cheeks.

"Vee?"

Vee nods the same time as the symbiote speaks.

**Yes, Eddie?**

Eddie blinks. "Okay, that's going to be confusing but we'll figure it out. Follow me."

They pick their way through the rubble, keeping their distance from the smoking remains of cars.

"It was a set up," Vee says, once she notices how strategically placed the cars are.

"Not for you," a man with a heavy country accent says. Then she hears several clicks of guns from other parts of the garage.

Vee watches as several men and women with white bandanas covering their faces come out with shotguns and rifles, surrounding them.

Both Vee and Eddie have researched enough to know these are the terrorists.

**Ah look, a shootout like in those Westerns, Eddie.**

Vee immediately replies, "what?"

"Shut your mouth, you disgusting--"

"No, sir, you _will not_ call me that. Thank you," Vee snaps, cutting him off.

The bigot asshole terrorist is quiet, shocked even, considering he's holding a gun at her head. He moved in closer.

"Mask!" Eddie says suddenly.

**Copy!**

Before Vee can even begin to wonder what that means, she feels like someone dipped her into a jar of warm jelly. She gasps as goo pours out of her body and then forms over her face.

Something tells her she shouldn't be breathing, her eyes closed tightly. Even then she could see around her like watching a POV film with all of her senses.

Towering over the men now, one immediately fires the shot gun. Venom forms a shield and the shell absorbs into their skin feeling more like a flick than a gunshot wound.

_Holy shit, that was awesome._

She can feel the face grin wildly, tongue flicking out and tasting the air.

"What the hell?" the bigot says, going to line up another shot. Venom takes their gun, crushing it and absorbing it along with the bullets raining down from the rest of them. It's at that moment that the bigot realizes he's outmatched and goes to make a run for it. Venom grabs them holding him, pulling him close to their terrifying maw.

**"Fat and juicy. Just how we like them,"** Venom says, voice sounding like Vee's but lower. She never in her life felt so blood thirsty. Everything about this man making her, making _them,_ want to tear him apart. And, damn, she was so hungry too.

What were they waiting for?

"Very bad guy, V. Go ahead," Eddie says darkly.

It's not until Eddie moves out from behind their legs that Vee even remembers shoving him there, working more on dumb courage than anything else. She'd blamed it on the symbiote making her feel powerful but Vee had a pretty long history of this before Eddie entered the picture. But now, she had more than just her quick wit and sharp tongue.

The symbiote rumbles in approval and promptly bites the head of the bigot leader of their terrorist speculation story.

And it feels really good, causing her to withdrawal into the symbiote more, let them take controls as her brain's filled with happy chemicals from what she can only assume is more bigot brain matter.

Oh, god, this was so messed up.

Suddenly Venom is jumping, pinning down and eating the next attacker and then the next one until Eddie says, "Love, that's enough," in an assertive tone that only adds to the weird pleasure that is completely blowing her mind right now.

They turn around and snarl but drop their next meal anyway, keeping the rugged woman pinned down with a tendril so she can't get away.

"Look lady, we can do this the easy way where you tell us everything or my friend over here can eat you. Your choice."

The woman's brow furrows and she looks like she won't talk. Vee almost admires her strength even if it's for a hateful cause. Blowing up a political charity dance just because they didn't see eye to eye on things was not okay. Vee remembers there were children at the dance, some of them not making it to their next birthday.

Growls fill the air and suddenly the tendril is wrapping tighter around the woman, causing her bones to creak under it's grip. Before it goes any further, she starts talking and doesn't stop even when the police arrive, thoroughly confused by the woman's description of "She-Venom" but happy to finally have enough evidence to round up the rogue group of cowboys and send them all to prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one more chapter written up after this one due to chasing down my dog to give her meds and make sure she's eating, drinking etc. Now it's about to be 10 times more of all that so I'm not sure when my next chapter will be after the next one... I'll let you all know when I post Chapter 11.


	11. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangely, Vee is handling Venom a lot better than Eddie thought she would and he finds out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!! I got super insecure about this chapter because of some major character choices for Vee. I hope you like them. -runs and hides-

Eddie's more than a little relieved by the events of the day. Well, after they all survived and dodged police questioning that is. As sirens blared in the distance, Venom was quick to pick up Eddie in their arms, using back streets and alleyways to walk in. He feels a little like an old horror flick with a giant woman terrorizing the town. Except they don't terrorize, they cause minimal damage, really. His love had sworn the fire hydrant had come out of nowhere. 

They sneak in through the window and duck as they stand in their apartment. 

Then Eddie dumbly decides to say, "Hey, you gonna put me down?"

To which they respond by dropping him on the coffee table. 

"Okay, ow, I deserved that."

**"Should have never gone with her,"** his love snaps, showing their teeth.  **"Too dangerous."**

"You're right." The words quiet the symbiote’s anger. "Is... is she okay now?" Eddie asks hesitantly, worried something might have gone wrong in the fight. 

**"Healed but quiet... scared,"** the symbiote responds, sitting down on their couch with a huff. 

Eddie's heart twists and he senses heartbreak on the horizon wishing for anything he could make this better. He holds out his hand and slowly his darling wraps around his wrist, moving to inhabit him again. 

He instantly feels better with them settling around his heart, that empty feeling eased thankfully. 

He looks at Vee, watching as she slowly comes out of her shock. She hunches forward, staring at her bloodied and tattered jeans.

"We... we killed people, Eddie," she whispers.

"Yeah."

"We  _ ate  _ them."

"Yup."

"Wha--" Vee pauses, taking a moment to find words. "Why did it feel so good? That's... it's never been like that. Well, there was once when I had to--" She closes her mouth.

"Wait, you've killed someone before?" Eddie asks suddenly. He wasn’t expecting anything like that from the woman who saw the world at it’s ugliest and still captured beauty. He realizes all too late that he’d put Vee on a pedestal long before he truly knew but now that he did... well, he was relieved but curious. He wouldn’t put it past himself to fall for a serial killer at this point. Venom just chuckles at that, silent while they listen in. Though Eddie’s sure if he pushes a little he could... there it was, Vee’s memory.

"Shot them, in defense. I have no clue if they survived."

Eddie blinks, surprised as he sees Vee with her finger on the trigger of a pistol, looking way younger than he was when he first learned how to shoot a gun. He sees the blood and a boy crumpled on the ground as three others run off, one bleeding from the shoulder, the memory is filled with adrenaline and something like poetic justice. (Can that be a feeling?) The question brings him back to the present. That’s when he notices Vee's hands are shaking. Still, she makes to keep talking.    


"I lived in a very narrow-minded farming area but it had a good school and was safe enough for Georgia. These boys, their parents were known for being full of hate and beer. They... they went after my brother. The principal just called in 'boys being boys' but when they graduated, they weren't boys anymore and my brother was working to save up for college. He almost died just for trying to get a good education. They jumped him right in our driveway, beating him to a bloody pulp and I didn't think I just grabbed my dad's piece and shot first in the air and then... well wherever I knew would get them to stop."

Eddie stays quiet even as the anger bubbles up under his skin, making his blood rush. Some humans were scum, really and never stopped being scum. It’s how he justifies letting Venom eat, together they were cleaning up the city while also sasiating a deep-seated need. 

"I... I don't know why I'm telling you this. I guess, it's just the last time I'd seen so much blood,” Vee mumbles, staring at the holes in her clothing.  “My brother is blind now. They gouged out his eyes,” she blurts before closing her eyes. “Fuck, I, I'm sorry. That's a lot to unpack in one night. It was a long time ago."

Eddie is immediately shaking his head quickly. "You're okay. I just, I guess now we know each other's dark secrets, huh?" He's slowly moving over to the couch to sit next to her. 

"Sort of...”  
  
Eddie’s curious but he had a feeling where this would lead. He stays silent.  
  
“I didn't actually shoot once in the air. That's just what my mom had me tell the cops so they wouldn't give me time in juvie."

"Juvie? Shit, how old were you?"

"14. Like I said, it was a long time ago," she murmurs, looking at him with sudden tears. Her voice breaks, and she just looks at him, body trembling now as Eddie imagines everything has finally processed in her mind. "Eddie, what the fuck?"

And he guesses he has some explaining to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been informed that canonically Venom can transfer memories from previous hosts to they're current one (how comic Eddie knows Peter is Spider-Man) so I decided to use it a little.


	12. Nothing to Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vee has an untimely problem but Eddie isn't one to judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a huge chapter of smut to make up for the wait.

Vee was vibrating or at least with the rush of adrenaline was making it feel that way. She felt like someone had given her X and somehow managed to get an IV drip of caffeine in her bloodstream. It was a weird feeling and she couldn’t really process it al.. All she knew was that for having nearly died less than an hour ago, she felt pretty damn good.  _ Really  _ actually and that was the most unnerving part.

The feeling reminded her of a time when the sight of blood had once given her twisted satisfaction. She still tried to bury that feeling to this day but she wasn’t naive. As someone who saw the grungy, dirty parts of a city a gold mine for discovery, she had long since lost her innocence. The gore didn’t bother her but she never again felt any pleasure from witnessing it take place.

The sounds of crunching bones and tearing flesh usually made Vee sick to her stomach and would cause her to gag even if the sound was obviously fake. At this moment, the memory of those awful people only made her feel some sort of sick satisfaction that in all honesty, scared her. 

_ They were bad people. Irredeemable.  _

The voice of her temporary body snatcher (Venom grumbled at the comparison but said nothing else) was oddly soothing. The men and women they… ate were terrible people, terrorists even. They hurt so many people and spread hate like wildfire, recruiting bigots that were shamed into the shadows until these people shined a light on their disgusting views. She’d followed Eddie’s story long enough to know that the body count this group had racked up was mostly black folk and other minorities, attacking them in churches, community centers, celebrations, places where normally people felt safe from the outside world, safe from being attacked for something completely out of their control, something so mundane as skin color. It made her blood burn especially when most news media only glossed over it, barely even calling it a hate crime.

Vee, despite the stereotypes church-going Southerners were given, wasn’t one to openly deem anyone good or evil but… in this case, she had a feeling that the symbiote was right. These people… these  _ monsters _ were as bad as anyone could get. 

She still wasn’t comfortable with being their executioner. 

Venom let out a sigh and she could feel them in her veins, across her skin, in her spine. It took her a few moments to realize that the alien was checking her over. It was only then that Vee snapped back to reality.

They were in Eddie’s apartment and the man was across from them, talking. She could hardly find the strength to listen in, her blood still hot with this feeling that she wouldn’t admit was driving her wild with more than just worry. She talks in the whole of the man in front of her feeling her own fondness and what she can only assume as Venom’s adoration seeping into her vision. Any more and she swore there would be love hearts around the man’s face.

_ Love hearts and eggplants _ , Venom helpfully supplied.

She’d laugh if the feeling bubbling in her veins wasn’t just that. That and a longing… that most likely wasn’t her own. Eddie was reaching out and there was a question in the air; one that she wasn’t sure how to answer without her own headspace.  _ Go to him. I’ll be okay _ , she thought, easily letting go of the bond and watching Eddie’s face light up.

It quickly became apparent that the molten hot feeling was not leaving her bones. She opened her mouth and just began talking to distract herself from crawling into Eddie’s lap and holding onto him for dear life, crying, yearning, begging for the touch of his skin. She told him a secret, something she never told anyone outside her family. Something that even thinking about made guilt bloom deep in her stomach.

Even that wasn’t enough to distract Vee from what could only be described as a craving. Eddie was half of the way through how he met Venom, something about a lobster tank when he paused, looking to the side and then suddenly back at Vee.

“Hey, V- _ Ven _ said they created a lot of chemicals or whatever in you brain to block out the pain while you healed and it might have some side effects. If you need to just sleep it off,” Eddie faded off, looking Vee over with care, the visual embodiment of the way Venom had gently checked her over moments before.

It hit her hard how much these two cared about her. Eddie and Venom, willing to risk their life on Veronica Hart like she was some princess in a castle. It made her laugh.

Eddie, the cute little puppy that he was, tilted his head in confusion and it only made Vee want to feel him everywhere even more. “What?” he asked, noticing her intense look.

“I’m… uh,” Vee found herself almost embarrassed. “Not tired. It’s…” 

“Pain?” Eddie asked, eyebrows knitting together in concern.

Could he just, not? “Eddie, I’m really, really sorry if this offends you but whatever your buddy did is making me want to jump your bones right now and the fact that you’re just being…” Vee huffed, noticing Eddie’s lips curling up slightly in amusement.  “ _ Infuriating.  _ Is not helping distract me.”

“I didn’t realize I could stir up so much emotion in you.” The man is full-on grinning now and damn, does Vee want to bite his lower lip until its flushed.

“Don’t get me started,” she retorted, moving to hitch her leg over Eddie and straddle his lap. (Which was no small feat because dear God, this man had some thighs.) She pressed her lips firmly against his and Eddie melted into it, probably forgetting his next line of banter as she squirmed in his lap. She didn’t even have time to celebrate her victory before Eddie was licking into her mouth, his hands grabbing at her thighs and lifting them both.

Vee protested, only in sound as Eddie pulled away. Though she was definitely pleased to feel that Eddie was already sporting a semi.

“We’re covered in ash and look like we just survived the apocalypse. We definitely need to shower,” he explained.

Vee was shaking her head before he even finished. Showering required washing her hair and she didn’t have enough concentration for that right now. Sure, they smelled of ash and gunpowder but future Veronica would appreciate having her ends still intact. “Later, this can’t wait,” she rasped, thighs squeezing him around his waist to prove her point.

Eddie look conflicted before black tendrils reached across his body, covering him whole before moving to Vee’s body. “Hey, I liked those boxers!” the man complained.

Vee was too distracted by the man’s sudden nudity, realizing that Venom had soaked up the ash and ate through the tattered remains of his clothes.

Venom made a tiny pair of eyes and a mouth appear only to blow a raspberry at Eddie before they tentatively attached themselves to Vee’s skin.  _ So soft, _ they murmured as their limbs smooth across her body, taking the clothes and debris away as well.

“Holy—how are you—that is some hentai shit right there,” Vee replied, immediately taking advantage of the skin to skin contact. Her hips press against Eddie’s, hands running down his buff arms. 

“Should I be worried that you know what hentai is?”

“ **Very,** ” Vee and Venom say together, the woman smirking. She pulled Eddie in to kiss him again, teeth sinking into his lower lip as she felt the buzzing energy she got from the bond with Venom. Her smirk growing, she let her legs fall down and steadies herself on her feet.

“Huh?” Eddie inquired, chasing after her lips as they pulled away. She gripped his shoulders and backed him up looking behind Eddie to make sure before she picked him up easily and tossed him onto the bed with a wicked grin. Crawling after him, Venom’s tendrils came from her sides, pinning the man down. “Oh fuck,” he groaned, eyes darkening suddenly as she straddled him, and two more tendrils restrained his feet.

She positioned herself to grind right up against his cock, slicking it up with how wet she was already. More tendrils appeared as Eddie struggled, wrapping around both of their waists.

“You two work well together,” Eddie said, more in awe than in jealousy.

 “ **We have the same goal** ,” they both responded, the distortion of her voice giving Eddie goosebumps.

“Sorry, too much?” Vee asked a second later, licking her bottom lip nervously. She was not about to let her full freak flag fly and scare away a man with an alien in his head.

“ **_His safe word is bugle_ ** ,” Venom decided helpfully out loud.

Eddie immediately reacted with a wince. “Wow, Ven, low blow,” he grumbled. “Good choice but still.”

“What?”

“I’ll explain later. This is fine, keep going,” Eddie encouraged, trying to lean up to kiss Vee but finding Venom had managed to pin down his torso. “Oh so it’s like this, huh?”

Vee chuckled, the warm feeling starting to grow more insistent after she paused. “Yup, don’t act like you’re inconvenienced right now; we’re doing all the work,” she countered.

Eddie’s face broke into a smile that took Vee’s breath away, the look he was giving her something she couldn’t place. It stopped her in her tracks and she leaned down to kiss him, only to stifle the intensity of something she wasn’t sure she deserved.

Eddie was quick to return the kiss, his tongue doing wicked things to Vee’s patience. She pressed back against his dick, swallowing down his moans as she teased him only a moment before pressing its head inside her and sliding down slowly. She let out a long, undulating moan and her head fell back. “Fuck,” Eddie grunted, staring up at her again. “God, that’s hot.”

Vee just chuckled, slowly moving her hips until Venom wrapped firmer around her hips. “Oh?”

“ **Let me.** ” Venom growls before the tendril around her waist frays into smaller ones, giving her clit and labia gentle strokes that have her toes curling. And then they start to move her hips. It’s strange at first, being maneuvered this way but then again, she can appreciate the lack of ache in her calves. It gives her time to appreciate the kinkiest thing she’d ever seen in reality (though she had a feeling that Venom would top that continuously if they kept this up.) Eddie’s covered in the symbiote’s loving tendrils, gasping as his muscles strain against them, a web of them around his pecks, teasing his nipples and around his thighs, teasing at his hole.

If Vee wasn’t already in the thick of it, she’d be drooling. A rumble of approval comes from the alien and suddenly Eddie is gasping for air. “Love, V, ah, it’s too much,” he whines, hands gripping at the sheets.

That and the way Venom flicks the small finger-like appendage continuously against her clit has her climax hit her right in the gut. Thigh-squeezing, cunt-clenching, barely-inhibited-screaming pleasure runs through her body and the feeling of Eddie cum inside her only lengthens the shock waves, causing her to tense and relax in a way that felt like seizing (though she’d never experience it herself.) There was a moment when Venom keep going pulling Eddie free and replacing his cock with a thick, slick tendril that squirmed and writhed inside of her.

She couldn’t see Eddie, her eyes barely able to open but she felt strong arms around her after the second orgasm had her dizzy. Still, Venom  _ kept going.  _ Teasing her throbbing clit and swollen labia like some sort of never-dying toy. She started sounding like some kind of porn star as the third orgasm burst through her. Then she started hearing Eddie moan and rock his hips under her.

“God, oh, god, V, don’t stop,” she heard before opening her eyes to see a picture seared into her memory by red, hot desire.

Turned out, Venom was not just busy with her, the symbiote having worked Eddie open as they got Vee off. Now, tendrils around his thighs had made their way up to his ass and pressed in, one at a time until the man looked stretched to the max.

Concerned, Vee looked up at Eddie’s face and the ecstasy there was a beautiful as it was arousing. Though she felt like the alien had managed to pull the three strongest orgasms she’s had  _ in her life,  _ she suddenly ached for more, hips moving for friction and pressure in all the right places while she forced herself to keep her eyes open so she could watch Eddie getting  _ railed  _ into bliss.

Her voice lost, Vee just resorted to letting her mouth fall open as she panted, writhing against every new motion the tendril makes. Venom was  _ good  _ at figuring out what helped and what didn’t, cycling through motions that drove her crazy. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Vee rasped, losing her battle to keep looking when several spasms of pleasure hit her in a row. When she did look again, Eddie lazily locked her gaze, eyes glazed over with bliss she was certain was only fantasy. Then his eyes closed, nose scrunched and with a shout, came hard again, managing to get a few drops of it on Vee’s chest. Venom quickly wiped them away and teased her nipples  as if extra stimulation was going to push her over this mountain of a climax building up.

“N-no, I can’t,” Vee whined in a cracked voice, still pressing her hips harshly against that slick but now ribbed tendril. She wanted it, she wanted it so bad but she was exhausted, thighs burning and her toes cramping from being curled so tightly. “C-can’t, Venom, ah,” she whispered, startled into opening her eyes again when human hands cupped her face. Eddie was there but the look in his eye gave off that he wasn’t alone, Venom probably helping him even sit up at this point. Then the other-worldly voice sealed it for her. “Come on, baby, give us one more. We know you can,” they said together.

The heat burned hotter than before and Vee desperately chased after it, panting and then hiding her face in Eddie’s neck as she practically sobbed through pleasure that ultimately made her black out.

She woke less than a minute later in the same spot, feeling more sated than her body knew what to do with, making her movements sluggish and her bitten-red lips twisted into a smile. “Wha—what happened?” she rasped, still wrapped tightly around Eddie and just surprised she wasn’t slipping through his fingers with how much she felt like a Dali painting right then.

“Ven says you forgot to breathe,” Eddie replied softly, his thumb rubbing against her hip bone. It felt good. The way Venom soothed her by drawing circles with tendrils felt good too. In fact, everything felt amazing.

“Oh,” she replied before giggling. “Eddie, I feel drunk or high or something.”

“ **Cumdrunk** ,” Venom said helpfully behind her.

“Yeah that works,” she replied, finally focusing enough to see the man’s expression. It was naked adoration again. “What?” she asked, feeling brave this time.

“You’re just amazing,” he replied.

And maybe it was the feel good chemicals rushing around her body but the adoration wasn’t exactly bothering her. Instead she just kissed Eddie’s lips and mumbled, “You’re pretty cool yourself.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter as a cute epilogue but after that the series is probably gonna be wrapped up. I'm working on a few more things (that I'm actually going to finish before I post them) so keep a look out. Thanks for reading!


	13. The feeling of a Motorcycle engine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue where these idiots finally talk feelings.

“Eddie, I need your bike keys!” Vee shouts as she walks by his apartment.

“Uuuuh, why?” Eddie asks. He’s immediately intrigued along with Venom, who before was just complaining about the lack of endless chocolate in their life. Any distraction was a good one at this point. 

“Because someone in the next neighborhood over is selling camera lens for half market value and they’re basically brand new. Rich kids, am I right?” she said, holding back a grin.

They both know Eddie used to be a rich kid (even if his dad was a total prick to him) so at this point, it had become a joke between them. He rolls his eyes, going to grab the keys from the hook that Vee demanded he get after he accepted her help in sprucing up his place. “You’re really driving a hard bargain here,” he teases in return.

Vee slips into his apartment and picks up his leather jacket and helmet before turning back to him. “Please?” she asks, batting her eyelashes at the man.

“Do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?”

Vee’s smile drops once the realization hit her. Eddie and Venom both decide that’s a definite no. “I mean… I… can learn,” she offers, voice a lot less confident than before.

Eddie blinks. “In the next five minutes?”

With a wilted posture, Vee turns to go. “I’ll just call an Uber,” she grumbles, taking two steps away before Eddie took her hand and pulled her back into a kiss.    
  
“Hey, I can drive you. It’s no big deal.”    
  
Vee’s quiet for a few seconds before she admits, “I might have made the whole lens thing up in an effort to ride your bike--if you make a sex joke I swear.”   
  
Eddie laughs as if he definitely wasn’t going to do that, not at all. “You know you could have just asked, right?”   
  
“Yeah, but I don’t want it to be some, like, weird macho thing where I always have to sit in the back and hang on for dear life,” she complains. 

Eddie blinks again, looking confused as to how she got the idea he would be like that.    
  
Vee suddenly looks embarrassed. “Oh god, I just compared you to my ex,” she almost whines, making Venom stir a little in worry. “That’s not cool, Veronica, come on.”    
  
“Hey, it’s fine.”    
  
“But we’re not even dating and here I am already tossing baggage at you like you’re a... a, I’m not the words person here okay? You get what I mean,” she grumbles, digging her toe into the cheap flooring. Eddie thought it was some sort of linoleum but he could be wrong.    
  
Wait, he needed to focus. “Yeah but--”   
  
“And you don’t need to know about what I did in the past with other guys,” she continues, pacing now. She manages to go back into Eddie’s room with it, getting a hanger to put his jacket away. “That’s like the first rule. I broke the first rule, Eddie.”    
  
**_Say something._ **

_ I’m trying.  _ __  
__  
Venom gives an exasperated huff in the back of his mind and slowly reaches out to Vee, shocking her out of her rambling. “Oh, Ven, hey,” she says in a smaller voice. Venom wounds their way through Eddie’s jacket and sets it on her shoulders, tugging her arms so they slip into worn leather. She looks up with wide eyes, smoothing the jacket and letting it fall naturally on her out of habit.    
  
“ **Perfect.** ”    
  
And his love isn’t wrong, the jacket a bit big on her and obviously too small around her chest but she makes it look good. Probably even better than he does. She’d even twisted her hair in a way that had it easier to put on a helmet without hat hair. This wasn’t just some spur of the moment thing.  “You really want to ride a bike? You know you’re going to need a license eventually, right?”    
  
“I... might have done a little research about that, yes,” she mumbled, something about her posture had Eddie thinking she was just waiting to be shot down.    
  
“Okay, I wanna punch this guy now,” Eddie grumbles.    
  
“Eddie,” Vee groans. “It’s fine. We broke up. He was an ass.”    
  
“Yeah, but it’s obviously not okay. It just looks like he did a lot more than not let you ride his bike,” Eddie retorted.    
  
Vee flinched. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” she gritted out.   
  
Immediately, Eddie felt enraged because that reaction wasn’t something to brush off. “Vee,” he started.    
  
“Look, I’m sorry I even mentioned it--it just came out and you probably didn’t want to know anyway,” she grumbled, looking more annoyed now than anything else. He could still see that uncertainty, the vulnerability that came with someone figuring out a piece of your past.   
  
“I want to know. I want to know because I care about you and don’t want to do anything that could hurt you like he did or anyone else for that matter,” Eddie said after a moment of silence.   
  
“You’re nothing like him, Eddie. It’s just the motorcycle in common is all. Look I’m not made of glass--”   
  
“That’s not what I’m saying, I swear. I just, I’ve been a shit partner in the past. Frankly, I was kind of a loser. I only thought about myself. I don’t want to be that kind of guy for you.”    
  
“You... you aren’t,” Vee said quietly. “You... just... said...”   
“Huh?”    
“You want to be _ my _ guy?” she asked, hesitantly.    
  
Eddie lost his words, fear of rejection clogging up his throat. He thought this was what she wanted, the two of them slowly doing more and more things together until it was strange not being around her for more than a day. Maybe, he’d just assumed too much? Maybe she just wanted a friend or just tolerated everything they did because he could boost her career. Venom hissed at that thought, reminding Eddie that Vee was real, always true to her word in a way that was refreshing amongst all the people they worked with.    
  
“Ven said they loved me,” Vee blurted into the silence, only ever likely quiet when she started rolling for film. “When we first bonded and I didn’t know what to think of it but now I realize that they said ' __ we' ...”   
  


“Vee, I...”

  
“Has it really been since then? That long you’ve both felt like this?” she asked.   
  
Eddie couldn’t move, fear freezing him in place. Before Anne, he usually fell hard and fast, heart on his sleeve and not necessarily thinking about the people he gave it to. Since Anne, no one besides Venom interested him that way. He just thought it was because he was with Venom now and they were always there in a way none of his other partners could be. But Venom had given them permission to see other people and love other people. He just didn’t. Not until Veronica Hart moved in next door. And now it was apparent to him what the real issue was: he was scared. Scared of messing up again and screwing himself over. Scared of making another person hurt the way he hurt Anne.    
  
“Because it’s been that long for me too and I thought I was going crazy. You already have someone. I’m that fun third that spices things up in the bedroom or something. Not that you really need it but for some reason, you wanted me around and here I am being a homewrecker--”   
  
“ **No,** ” Venom snapped, cutting of Vee’s guilt spiral. They formed a head and hissed angrily. “ **Not a homewrecker. Never.”** ****  
****  
“Then what am I to you?” she asked, point-blank.    
  
“ **A perfect match.** ”    
  
And those words woke Eddie up. He’d yet to mention the discovery made by his love: the reason Vee and Venom worked so well together. He was worried about how she would react to it. “Ven means that symbiotes need hosts with certain biological markers to thrive and bond. And you... have them. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have been able to be so in sync like you were.”   
  
“ **You were accepting of me, not scared. You wanted me to stay for as long as I wanted. I have not had that until meeting Eddie. Most of my bonds were made out of necessity and broken quickly.** ”    
  
“I...Oh,” Vee said quietly as if the two had switched how they talked. “What does that even mean; you already have Eddie?”    
  
“It means that we both... love you and you’ve never given us a reason not to. I know it’s not exactly typical, but I sort of lost any chance at normal when I fell for an alien,” Eddie said, feeling less fearful now with Venom talking along with him. The symbiote curled around his wrist and squeezed. “We want you around, Vee. Everything fits better when you’re with us.”   
  
Vee was quiet for a moment, not looking at Eddie. It wasn’t until she took a shuddering breath that Eddie realized she was crying. Immediately both he and his love were holding her.    
  
“I’m sorry it’s just... no one’s ever told me that before,” she admitted, trying to wipe away tears. “God, this is stupid. Why am I crying?”   
  
Eddie and Venom took their time soothing her, waiting until she stopped shuddering to pull away. She sniffled, looking unsure.   
  
“You good, Vee?” Eddie asked with a warm smile.    
  
Vee let out a wet laugh and nodded. “Yeah...” Vee pulled Eddie and Ven closer again. “ _ We _ good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end, friends! I hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
